


Pre

by fizzy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzy/pseuds/fizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are accepted and Michaelangelo is... jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is not going as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i combined them because it is short okay yes and THANK YOU FOR READING there will be an epilogue soon

They were pressed against each other so tight, not even a needle could have been able to fit between their bodies. Their arms wrapped around each others' waists, and Frank hid his smile in buried his head in Gerard's chest. Gerard's face rested on Frank's shoulder, eyes closed tightly. His face boasted a warm smile, the smile of one who is in love... And everyone's eyes were locked on them. The two most well-known and well-liked seniors in the high school, dancing and holding on to each other at their prom as if the world depended on it. The rest of the student body seemed nonplussed. Unnaturally, they were homophobic assholes who would be quick to beat up any other gay couple. But as the two most popular men embraced, it began to dawn on the dumbass students that this was not a prank. For the first time, Gerard and Frank were publicizing their relationship. They were in love. And the students let them be the exception to their usual homophobic ways. Being gay is okay...

"Aw man, I always suspected something between you two..." Peter broke the ice and was suddenly invading and interrupting the two's moment by wrapping his arms around the both of them. "So, threesome later or what?"

EVERYONE laughed.

"Peter, you're hilarious, man!" A random guy slapped Peter on the back, whooping and snorting punch out of his nose.

Peter was somewhat hurt. He hadn't been joking...

Frank and Gerard slowly pulled apart, and were now gazing into each others eyes lovingly, longingly....lustfully. Gerard leaned in at the same time Frank did. "Yeah!! Frank and Gerard!!" Someone cheered, clapping. That did it. Soon, the entire room was cheering them on, shouting their names. "Lol, anyone who doesn't think Frank and Gerard are PERFECT for each other can go to hell #nohomophobes" Marty, a girl who had spread the rumor about two girls who looked different from her and everyone else "being lesbians together, EW" earlier in the year, tweeted, laughing. She joined the cheering and pulled up her strapless dress for the 19th time that night. Then she busied herself with swatting her boyfriend's hand away from her butt.

Frank and Gerard, everyone thought, smiling to themselves. What a happy couple! Who knew they were gay! But that's okay, I'M not homophobic. Unless you're anyone else. Then it's DISGUSTING what the fuck is wrong with you???

Gerard and Frank were barely even noticing that everyone was watching them. They were a bit too wrapped up in each other, hadn't even meant to make a scene... It just so happened that people had noticed them embracing. And now everyone had witnessed their kiss...

"Big deal, they're fucking gay together. Fucking so the motherfucking what!??!?!?!/!!?!??!!??????!!!?" Somebody shouted, knocking the bowl of punch off the table before slamming a door.

No one noticed him.. People were starting to cry, as if it was their child's wedding day. Completely ignoring the man's rageful statement... Ignoring how vengeful his statement seemed. How every word he'd hissed had been dripping with hatred and a deep red anger. The dumb kids were too engrossed in Frank and Gerard's business. It was a prom night no one would forget...

****

Michaelangelo knew he had to do something. He couldn't possibly let Frank and Gerard steal the spotlight from him. They were gay. WOW. Big fucking deal. Michaelangelo had straight A's his entire years of high school, had perfect attendance, and he and his girlfriend were supposed to be the stars of the prom. THEY deserved it. THEY were the favorite couple in school. Even if Michaelangelo didn't really love Geraldine... They were only together because they looked cute together. And everyone smiled at them when they walked by holding hands, mumbling pointless words to each other to make it look as if they were deep in conversation. They were accepted and loved. And everything was going perfect, they'd been getting showered with compliments, all until Frank and Gerard had to publicize their relationship. What the fuck was up with the acceptance? The school was full of homophobes. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't've made it out of prom alive! Michaeengelo didn't even care Gerard was his own blood... That didn't matter...

Michaelangelo busted into his car, slamming the door behind him. Geraldine appeared in the backseat, beginning to strip.  
"Michaelangelo, baby.... I'm so hot..." She whimpered.  
Michaelangelo slammed his fists on the steering wheel. She was always doing this, trying to get him to have sex. It was infuriating. He wasn't a sex toy! He didn't even love her! "NOT. NOW. GERALDINE." He whisper-shouted. Or ever, he thought to himself, chuckling. She didn't make another noise after that. Which was good. He was really red in the face by now, ready to punch anything that merely breathed. Although, he couldn't hit a girl. if Geraldine made a noise he would probably just punch the seat, it was still best for her to shut the fuck up so he could think and let his anger boil over.

After a few minutes of deep thought, Michaelangelo exited the car without a word. He made his way back inside the prom doors. Everyone was still entranced by Gerard and Frank, even though they weren't even dancing or anything interesting. They weren't even standing together!! They were now apart, Frank obtaining punch, Gerard waiting in the center of the dance floor. He looked awkward and uncomfortable. How was he the most popular dude in school besides Frank? To be honest, Gerard wasn't even very SOCIAL.  
 ~~But he was still dreamy...~~  
If Michaelangelo were an animal, he would have to kill Frank. You do what you have to do in the wild. However, Michaelangelo was not an animal. He couldn't just murder Frank... He couldn't take another man's life. That would be considered socially unacceptable. He would be shunned from everyone forever. Even Geraldine would dump him...

And suddenly, Michaelangelo knew what he had to do.

For the rest of prom, Michaelangelo stalked the couple. He watched their every move, and when he saw the chance, he used his expert pick-pocketing skills to steal Gerard's car keys and flush them down the toilet.

The rest of the night was boring. The couple did nothing exciting. The only good part was that they were too entranced in each other to notice anything... Michaelangelo was not the most subtle person in the world. He stood three feet away from them all night. No one noticed him.

At exactly an hour before prom officially ended, Frank and Gerard held hands exiting the building. Michaelangelo made his move and left a few seconds later, watching them jump inside the car.

Wait.

What the fuck?? Michaelangelo put his hands on his head in distress, tugging on his hair, realizing abruptly what had happened.

The couple had taken Frank's car...

Michaelangelo had taken Gerard's car... Michaelangelo hadn't pickpocketed Gerard.... He'd simply plucked his own keys from his pockets and flushed them down the toilet... Dammit! And now he had no way home! Unless..

Michaelangelo jumped into action. This time his own life depended on it. Speedily, he dashed to the center of the parking lot, right in the pathway of cars that would leave and began jumping up and down, waving his arms and yelling. "Frank! Gerard! GERARD. GERARD!! FRANK!!"

The bright headlights almost blinded him, but Michaelangelo remained in the road. They'd see him. Of course they would. He squinted, but continued jumping and waving. The car was not stopping. It was moving, inches away from him.... What the fuck, why aren't they stopping!! Michaelangelo thought. There was no time to jump out of the way, nor did Michaelangeo have the desire to. They'd pass right by him if he jumped out of the way! Besides, it was only going, like, 2mph. And then the car was upon him. He fell over on top of the hood, making sure to yell really loud so they'd stop the fucking car. And, right according to plan, they did. Frank stopped the car and exited it. Perfect. Michaelangelo pretended to be in a coma on top of the car's hood.

"Man, what the fuck are you doing?" That was not Frank's voice. It was Gerard's.

Michaelangelo shot up. "Um. I." He started. He began to feel sweaty, and felt himself blushing. "Gerard! I. I lost my car keys! I was just trying to get a ride..." He said, tugging at his tie.

Frank snickered, "What about  _Geraldine_?"

"Um," Michaelangelo gulped.

"Yes, you can ride with us. And so can. Um.  _Geraldine,"_ Gerard said.

Michaelangelo grinned and ran to his brother to wrap his arms around him. For maybe a little bit too long. 

"Um, Mikey, we kind of have things to do at home..so.. if you could let go of me..." Gerard started.

Michaelangelo immediately unwrapped himself from Gerard and ran to the car. 

"He's... weird..." Gerard apologized to Frank.

Frank nodded. "Whatever, man. Let's just get home." He winked.

Michaelangelo noticed. And he did not like it.

 

 

*****

The night was young, full of possibilities, and not to mention humid. Unfortunately, no one was going to be able to fulfill the nights possibilities, for Frank obviously wasn't paying an ounce of attention to the road. He and Gerard appeared to be deep in conversation, apparently a really private one that required Frank's entire attention span, his car to chug along slower than an adrenaline-pumped snail, and the radio blaring Ke$ha. Frank couldn't stand Ke$ha, even Michaelangelo knew that. He hated her more than Michaelangelo hated Frank.   
Michaelangelo suspected the radio was turned up for the exact purpose of him not being able to eavesdrop.

Michaelangelo was an ace detective.  
  
Finally though, the conversation seemed to be end, because the radio switched off and Frank spoke out loud. "Wow, I am an idiot!" He smacked his forehead for emphasis. "I completely forgot where your guys' house is!"  
Bullshit, Michaelangelo thought.  
"So... we'll just go to mine." Frank shrugged.   
Wow! How convienant!   
"Um... so yeah, I hope you don't mind, Mike. And.. um... Geraldine... Hope she doesn't mind either..."  
"We're fine." Michaelangelo snapped.   
"Okay, man, whatever. Sheesh," Frank shrugged. He turned to Gerard. "Gerard,"  
Gerard interrupted him,"It's only for tonight, Frank. My parents are coming home tomorrow... I just don't think Mikey will be alright home alone." He shuddered.  
Frank patted Gerard's shoulder. "It's no problem, I really don't give a shit."  
Michaelangelo frowned. Physical contact between the two made him uncomfortable and his rage-o-meter almost explode!!!! (everyone has one)

Frank pulled up to his house cautiously. His parents were in town, and waiting for Frank to return home. They were excited for him, excited he had a boyfriend, and excited for his social life. They loved Frank, and they loved each other. It was a happy, caring family. 

"Okay, my parents might be a little overbearing. They're super into shit like this. Just be prepared," Frank warned, shutting off the ignition.

Michaelangelo smirked. His parents wouldn't give any shits. They were always out of town, but he was glad. He had Gerard.

Frank lead the way up the cobblestone path and inside the butter lit house. "Mom! Dad!"

 _Thump._  A body clearly had just fallen off a bed due to excitement or anticipation. And then,"Randy, FRANKIE'S HOME!!!!!!! He brought Gerard!!!" A woman's shrill voice that could've been heard if they had still been at prom promptly reached the boys' eardrums.

Frank smiled apologetically at them. More thumping followed, and soon, a heavy woman with crazy orange curls shoved her way into the foyer, where the boys stood. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHq!!!efwgilKGKgklajglilj!!!!!" She jumped up and down, screeching and clapping and crying and waving her arms around. "FRANNNNNNNNNKIEEE!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed him and forced her arms around him, squeezing him as tight as possible. "FRANKIEEEEEEEEEE!... G E RAAAAARD!???" The woman dropped Frank and switched to Gerard.

It was all very uncomfortable. She didn't even notice Michaelangelo. 

Frank's dad had silently padded into the room without anyone noticing, and he now made his move to pat Frank on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son." He grinned.

Frank smiled back. "Gee, I'm really beat you guys. Do you mind if we head on down to the basement?"

Frank's mother at last freed Gerard, who had almost suffocated in her grasp (literally). "But Frankie......................"

"We can talk in the morning," Frank assured her.

His mom slumped over dramatically and dragged out her response, "Alright, no sex... blah blah blah..." She headed to the stairs, pretending to be hurt. "I'll just be upstairs. Come on Randy."

Randy flashed the boys a shiny smile and the thumbs up sign and followed his wife upstairs.

"Alright, um, Mikey? You can sleep up in my room if you want? Me and Gerard were gonna-"

"Mikey has to sleep down with us," Gerard interrupted. 

Frank shrugged, "Whatever." 

He lead the way downstairs.

This was perfect.

*****

Michaelangelo knew it wasn't right to lock Gerard in the bathroom. It also wasn't right to steal the Ieros' front porch flowerpots.

Especially when you considered what he was about to do with them.

"Hey, where's Gerard?" Frank was busy, his back to Michaelangelo, setting up an air mattress.

"The bathroom." Michaelangelo answered, way more menacingly than he should have.

Frank turned around. "Um, Mikey. Why... What the fuck are you doing with the flowerpots? Those are from the front porch..."

"I know, Frank. I know where I got them." He took a step forward.

Frank stepped back. "Dude."

Michaelangelo moved so that he stood a mere centimeter from Frank's face.

Frank flinched.

"I'm gonna give you two options, faggot," Michaelangelo hissed.

"Wha-" Frank began to cackle, completely misunderstanding the situation.

That is, until Michaelangelo smacked him across the face with the flowerpot. And didn't stop.

Not until Frank's normally bright eyes were still and dead, until vivid red blood trickled from his cracked open head.

"That wasn't an option, Frank."

Michaelangelo cackled. "Who's cackling now?" He didn't stop, not when Frank's parents rushed to find out what all that banging around was, and not when Gerard was freed from the realms of the bathroom, and not even as he was driven away in a police car, watching as Gerard and the Iero's sobbed and screamed endlessly into the night.


	2. Epilogue

Sobbing. Wailing. Sirens. It was all Gerard could recollect of the previous night at first. He was still at the Iero's, laying on the couch. His mind began to wonder what he was doing on the couch and not downstairs in Frank's arms, when it hit him.

Frank was gone. 

Forever.

Michaelangelo had done the deed. 

Between his own cries, Gerard's thoughts raced. One thing was for sure: he couldn't be mad at his brother. Although he had allegedly murdered Frank, the supposed love of Gerard's life, Michaelangelo did have very serious problems. He was emotionally unstable, had a mild brain defect that put him in special classes at school, and often he hallucinated people when he felt lonely. Such as the Geraldine girl he had 'brought' to prom. That he had 'walked' the halls with, 'holding hands' and having people pity smile at him. However, the most important thing that was wrong with him was the fact that he had been in love with Gerard.  
Gerard had known. Gerard had known all along how Michaelangelo felt. He knew from the way his brother stared at him. The way he imagined he had a girlfriend with such a similiar name to Gerard's. How he acted so hostile towards Frank, for no reason. Gerard knew. Gerard didn't really have to pee that badly. The chair Michaelangelo had put in front of the door? Gerard wasn't an ant. He could have knocked it over if he tried hard enough. Gerard could have prevented it. Gerard could have saved Frank. He could be smelling fresh waffles and Frank's morning breath instead of stale blood and dusty couch cushions. 

Gerard knew he was half-responsible for the death. He knew.  
And as the days passed into months, as the leaves turned crunchy brown, the more Gerard thought about that night. And the more time that passed, the closer he got to the realization that deep inside, he hadn't really liked Frank as much as Frank liked Gerard. Deep down, Gerard had only been in it for the lust. And way, way, deep down, Gerard was in love with Michaelangelo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD NO IDEA IT WOULD TURN OUT LIKE THIS I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED GOODBYE THIS WAS JUST A WARM UP I HAEVNT WRITTEN IN SO LONG IM SORRY


End file.
